The invention relates to a method for forming a workpiece.
WO 2010/075600 A1 discloses a method for forming undercuts on the internal toothing system of a sliding sleeve produced by powder metallurgy for a shift transmission. In this case, recesses in the region of the tooth flanks of the internal toothing system of annular components are denoted as undercuts. The forming is effected with the aid of a rolling tool, the undercuts being formed by backrolling with plastic material displacement from the undercut region. On account of the rotary motions of the rolling tool along the surface of the workpiece for a predefined number of tool revolutions, there is the risk that the workpiece will be mechanically deformed.
A tool for compacting a sintered component or for compacting a powder for the sintered component to be produced can be gathered from EP 2 060 346 A2. The tool has a compacting element which can be varied in terms of its radial dimensions and with the aid of which a sintered component in the form of a simple ring or the toothing system of a sintered component or a sintered powder is compacted.
DE 2 212 512 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for forming locks in internal toothing systems of displaceable sleeves. Here, what are known as forming jaws of the apparatus are displaced radially and achieve cold pressing in the internal toothing system. Upon pressing, excess material is pressed into the tooth root and the tooth tip of the teeth.